Guarding an Angel
by missDestiel
Summary: Castiel est attribué à quelqu'un d'autre comme un ange gardien. Dean devient jaloux. Dean / Castiel *Traduction*


**Guarding an Angel**

Disclamer : Je ne possède pas les personnages, malheureusement.

traduction de Purrrin ( s/5930872/1/Guarding-an-Angel )

Dean regardait l'ange le laisser, comme il le faisait tous les soirs. Et ça lui brisa le cœur une fois de plus. Chaque jour, ça devenait pire pour lui, penser que son ange partait pour aller voir un autre gars. Il y avait maintenant une semaine que Castiel l'avait tenu au courant à propos de ses nouvelles obligations.

« _Donc, nous chassons ce soir? » avait demandé Sam avec une voix déterminée. « Cas, tu veux venir avec nous ? »_

« _Je ne peux pas » avait répondu l'ange contre toute attente. «Je suis attendu ailleurs ce soir.»_

_Dean avait froncé les sourcils et envoyé un regard soupçonneux à l'ange. «Et où ça, si c'est pas trop indiscret ? »_

« _On m'a attribué la fonction d'ange gardien pour un homme du nom de Matt Bethan, il vie à Fremont, dans le Nebraska. »_

« _On t'as quoi? » Dean fit une pause le temps que cette révélation soudaine atteigne son cerveau._

« _Je serai son ange gardien à partir de maintenant » répéta Castiel._

Dans un premier temps, Dean n'avait pas trop pensée aux absences de Castiel. Après tout, l'ange avait toujours fait des allers et retours à sa guise. Mais chaque jour qui passait, l'idée que son ange s'attachait et se préoccupait de quelqu'un d'autre que lui faisait se tordre ses entrailles de chagrin.

« _Alors, c'est quoi tes fonctions en tant qu'ange gardien? » avait demandé Dean à l'ange un jour._

« _Diverses choses » avait directement répondu Castiel._

« _Comme ? Le sauver du danger? »_

« _Oui, mais il ne sera probablement pas en danger tous les jours. Donc, normalement je dois lui offrir un confort émotionnel et de la compassion. »_

« _Humm... »_

Dean n'avait pas put dire exactement pourquoi le son de ces mots lui avait fait mal au cœur. Pendant tout ce temps, il avait pris Castiel pour acquis, mais maintenant, avec le temps et l'attention que l'ange offrait à quelqu'un d'autre, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir... _jaloux_.

Même si Castiel venait toujours voir Sam et Dean de temps en temps, Dean s'était surpris à s'immiscer dans les affaires de l'ange autant qu'il le pouvait.

« _Alors, comment il est ? Matt c'est ça, le gars que tu dois protéger? » avait demandé Dean dès que Castiel était revenu de sa première visite chez Matt._

« _Il est très gentil » avait répondu Castiel au grand malheur de Dean. « C'est un garçon très respectueux et il a bon cœur. »_

« _Ha ! Eh bien, c'est une bonne chose. » répondit Dean un sourire forcé sur les lèvres._

« _Oui »_

« _Ouais… »_

C'était maintenant - en regardant Castiel le quitter une fois de plus pour rendre visite à son protégé - que Dean décida qu'il était temps de regarder de plus près ce Matt et la nature de sa relation avec Castiel. A l'abri, dans l'obscurité de la nuit, il conduit dans les rues de Fremont jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve la maison qu'il cherchait.

Une soudaine vague de culpabilité lui remonta dans la gorge quand il sortait de la voiture et commençait à se faufiler autour de la maison. La lumière provenait de l'une des chambres au deuxième étage. Dean décida de monter dans l'un des arbres du jardin pour avoir un aperçu de l'intérieur.

Quelques secondes plus tard il repéra son ange assis sur une chaise à côté du lit. Il y avait un gars allongé dans un lit à côté, Dean supposa que ça devait être Matt. Il regardait le jeune homme et estima son âge d'environ vingt-cinq ans. La fenêtre était ouverte de façon à se qu'il puisse entendre leurs voix étouffées.

«Cela dépend» dit calmement Castiel en baissant les yeux sur le gars. « Nous le faisons régulièrement. »

« Et combien de temps es-tu resté sur Terre? » demanda curieusement Matt, la couverture tirée jusqu'au menton comme un petit enfant.

«Presque deux ans maintenant» répondit Castiel.

« Et tu n'avais jamais été sur Terre avant? »

«Non jamais».

Dean se décala sur la branche où il était assis. Il avait une aversion totale envers Matt, il la sentait monter dans sa poitrine. Ce gars-là jouait de toute évidence l'innocent, l'enfant curieux pour attirer Castiel vers lui. Au fond, Dean savait que sa colère était principalement dirigée contre lui-même, lui, il n'avait jamais montré le moindre intérêt à Castiel et son passé dans le fond. Bon sang, il ne savait même pas l'âge de l'ange. Dean commençait à se sentir triste. C'était comme une occasion manquée pour lui, une occasion que Matt avait prise avec joie.

«Depuis que je suis tout petit, j'ai toujours rêvé qu'un ange vienne, maintenant ... tu es ici, avec moi. » Chuchota Matt en souriant à l'ange.

Dean eut à réprimer son envie de vomir. _Le fils de pute_! Comment osait-il parler à Castiel comme s'il était _son_ ange personnel ! Dean aurait simplement voulu se précipiter à l'intérieur et emmener Castiel loin de ce type. Mais sa curiosité le fit rester et continuer à regarder.

La voix de Matt n'était qu'un murmure. « Je ne pourrai jamais assez remercier Dieu pour t'avoir envoyé à moi. Ça me redonne confiance en l'avenir. »

« Tu n'as pas à avoir peur» répondit Castiel le rassurant en lui touchant doucement la joue. «Aussi longtemps que je serai avec toi, aucun mal ne t'arriveras. »

Matt hocha la tête et tira la couverture jusqu'à son menton.

«Dors maintenant » dit Castiel.

Dean ferma les yeux avec désespoir. Il y avait tellement d'émotions remuant à l'intérieur de lui; la colère, que ce stupide gamin puisse attirer l'attention de Cas la jalousie, que ce ne soit pas à lui que Castiel ait promis sa fidélité ; Remords, qu'il ait laissé échapper Castiel. Il savait que Castiel l'avait quitté, il n'avait pas besoin de les regarder plus.

Mais cette prise de conscience douloureuse lui fit perdre toute volonté de combattre.

Il était amoureux de Castiel, Dean l'avait finalement accepté, comme un fait. Il était en amour avec lui. Il n'y avait pas d'autres explications, voilà pourquoi ça lui faisait tellement mal de les voir ensembles. Il n'y avait pas d'autres explications à tous les sentiments qu'il avait dans le cœur.

Mais comment pourrait-il le dire à l'ange? Si Castiel refusait, il condamnerait ses sentiments et perdrait tout ce qui restait entre Cas et lui. Et même si Castiel n'aurait pas eu de nouvelle personne sur qui veillait, dès le début ses sentiments étaient condamnés.

Dean se retourna et baissa la tête avec résignation. Il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire pour que Castiel revienne ...

Castiel regarda autour de lui avec confusion. «Dean! » À sa grande surprise, la chambre du motel était vide, on pouvait même voir que les affaires de Sam et Dean traîner encore sur les lits et le sol. Peut-être qu'ils étaient partis en mission, pensa Castiel. Il était sur le point de repartir, quand tout à coup la porte s'ouvrit et Dean entra dans la chambre.

« Cas! Le fils de pute t'as donné un jour de congé ? »

« Bonjour, Dean» répondit simplement Castiel. « Où étais-tu? »

« Question stupide, Cas. On est dimanche matin. J'étais à l'église, bien sûr. » Dit Dean en enlevant sa veste pour l'enroulée comme un duvet.

Castiel hocha la tête, un regard interrogateur sur son visage. « _Toi__ ? À l'église ?_ »

« Oui. C'est si incroyable que ça ? »

Castiel ne répondit pas.

Dean prit un air content. « Ah, c'était vraiment super aujourd'hui. Impressionnant et très intéressant. Tu aurais dû entendre le discours. Excellent! C'est une honte que tu n'y sois pas allé... »

«Dean, tu me fais peur » lui dit l'ange un ton méfiant de la voix.

« Pourquoi? Tu n'aimes pas que j'aille à l'église? » Dean prit une expression innocente.

« Si, bien sûr ! » répondit rapidement Castiel. « Je suis juste surpris. »

Dean ne put s'empêcher de réprimer un sourire. Il venait tout juste de marquer des points avec l'ange. Si sa continuait comme ça, il pourrait effectivement être en mesure de gagner. Et il ferait n'importe quoi pour prouver à Castiel qu'il pourrait être bien plus pieux et dévoué que Matt ne le serait jamais.

Dean se sentait beaucoup plus confiant qu'avant, jusqu'à ce que Castiel ne commence à parler à nouveau de Matt.

«Je suis heureux de voir que tu as à nouveau la foi, Dean » commença l'ange. «Tu vois, Matt est une personne très pieuse lui aussi. Il ne pense qu'aux autres et jamais à lui-même. »

Bien. Simplement aller à l'église tous les dimanches ne serait pas assez pour égaler la perfection de Matt. La façon dont Castiel parlait de cet homme mettait Dean mal à l'aise. Se pourrait-il que l'ange ait des sentiments pour son protégé ? Ce serait horrible ! Ça signifierait la fin du monde pour Dean. Il devait savoir.

«Dis Cas, ce Matt n'a pas de petite amie, par hasard? » commença-t-il prudemment.

« Une petite amie? » Castiel cligna des yeux. « Non, il est encore vierge. »

Dean écarquilla les yeux. « Quoi ? Il a vingt cinq ans ! »

«La chasteté est l'une des sept vertus, Dean. Elle attire les anges. »

« très bien. » Dean leva les yeux. _Merde_ ! Si Castiel commençait avec les Sept Vertus, Dean n'y arriverait jamais ! Ce gars était tellement mieux que lui. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour que Dean gagne contre lui. Il était trop parfait, et pouvait sans doute satisfaire chacune des sept vertus ... Et qu'est-ce que Castiel voulait dire en disant « elle attire les anges ? » Si c'était vraiment le cas, et - compte tenu de la façon dont Matt avait bavé sur Castiel la nuit dernière - Dean craignaient que Matt ne reste pas vierge longtemps ...

Les imaginer tous les deux fit bouillonner son sang avec fureur. _Cela ne devait jamais arriver_ ! Soudain, il sentit une forte pression le poussant à avouer ses sentiments à Castiel. C'était peut-être sa dernière chance? Seulement il n'était pas préparé du tout! Il ne savait pas quoi dire, mais il savait qu'il devait le faire. Maintenant.

« Hé, Cas. » Il se tourna pour faire face à l'ange. «Si les anges sont attirés par la vertu, je dois certainement te repousser. »

Il y avait presque un léger sourire sur les lèvres de Castiel quand il répondit: «. Non Dean, je ne suis certainement pas repoussé par toi »

Ces mots lui redonnèrent du courage et son cœur bondit de joie pour un second bonheur. « C'est une bonne chose. » Il prit une profonde inspiration. «Écoutes, Cas. Il ya quelque chose que je veux que tu saches. »Il tourna la tête parce qu'il se senti soudainement incapable de regarder l'ange dans les yeux. «Ce n'est pas facile pour moi, mais… »

« Donne-moi juste une seconde » Castiel leva la main et ferma les yeux comme s'il écoutait quelque chose.

Dean attendit quelques secondes avant que Castiel ne reprenne.

«Je suis désolé Dean, je dois y aller. C'est Matt. Il prie pour moi. »

« Whoa, whoa, whoa, Cas! » Dean attrapa le bras de l'ange. « Tu ne peux pas partir maintenant, je ne t'ais pas encore dit … »

« Je dois y aller » interrompit Castiel. « S'il te plaît laisse-moi partir. »

« Pourquoi ? » La déception et la colère commencèrent à monter à l'intérieur de Dean. «Ce fils de pute stupide attendre. J'étais là le premier! Tout ce que tu sais dire c'est, _Matt, Matt, Matt_. Il ordonne et toi tu obéis? »

« Il est sous ma responsabilité. C'est mon devoir de le faire. » Castiel fut confronté au regard de Dean plein de défi.

« Et moi? » cria Dean. «N'as-tu jamais pensé à comment est-ce que je pourrai le prendre? Tu préfère être avec lui plutôt qu'avec moi ! »

« Tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi Dean, je l'ai fait de mon plein gré, pas à cause d'un quelconque devoir. » Castiel le foudroya du regard. «Je ne suis pas obligé de te rendre visite ou de passer du temps avec toi. Tu n'es pas une mission pour moi, Dean. Tu ne l'as jamais été et tu ne le seras jamais. » Suite à ces mots, Castiel disparut laissant Dean secoué et perdu.

Dean ferma les yeux pour réprimer ses larmes. Il l'aimait. Il l'aimait tellement. Et il l'avait perdu. Tout cela à cause d'un sale trou du cul ! La rage à l'intérieur de la poitrine Dean n'avait pas de limites.

Le clair de lune était tombé à travers les rideaux de la chambre. Matt dormait paisiblement, quand un bruit le fit se réveiller en une seconde. Il soupira et se retourna, tirant la couverture sur sa tête.

Soudain, deux mains fortes le saisirent à la gorge avec force.

Matt ouvrit les yeux sous le choc. Il y avait un homme assis sur lui, ses yeux menaçants reflétant le clair de lune. Il essaya de crier mais pas un seul bruit ne sorti de sa bouche. Il commençait à lutté pour avoir l'air.

Dean regarda le jeune homme qui arrivait à peine à riposter. Il y avait de la peur et de la panique sur son visage, mais Dean ne le lâcha pas pour autant. La rage à l'intérieur lui avait fait oublier toute sa miséricorde. Il avait emmené Castiel loin de lui et il lui ferait payer.

Soudain, Dean se sentit tiré loin de Matt.

« Que fais-tu? » lui siffla Castiel.

Dean se retourna, il pouvait sentir le corps de Castiel serré contre le sien. Ses lèvres étaient si proches et il dû résister à l'envie de l'embrasser. «Lâche-moi».

Mais Castiel ne fit pas marche arrière. «Es-tu fou?! Réalises-tu ce que tu viens de faire? »

« Je n'ai pas réussi » contra Dean en jetant un regard meurtrier à Matt qui était assis sur le lit à bout de souffle.

« Tu viens d'attaquer mon protéger ! Il est de mon devoir de le défendre! Comment as-tu pus ! » Le réprimanda fortement Castiel.

Dean retint son souffle. La culpabilité avait commencé à remplacer la colère. « Cas ...» murmura-t-il lentement. «Je suis désolé ... »

«Je te crois. Maintenant éloignes toi de lui. » Il n'y avait aucune émotion dans les yeux de l'ange. «Ou je te tue. »

Ces mots avaient blessé Dean plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer. «_Ou je te tue_. » Jamais encore il n'avait vu un tel regard dans les yeux de Castiel. Impitoyable. Et ... déçu. Dean avait déçu son ange. Il avait attaqué son protégé. Il lui avait donné le choix entre Matt et lui. Mais c'était un choix que Castiel avait déjà été pris.

Castiel n'avait pas d'autre choix que de protéger Matt, c'était le travail d'un ange gardien.

Pourtant, Dean en souffrait. Nuit et jour. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser qu'il devrait avouer ses sentiments à Castiel. Peut-être que l'ange comprendrait.

Cependant, Castiel lui avait interdit de s'approcher à nouveau de Matt, la seule façon pour lui d'atteindre l'ange était d'écrire une lettre. Il prit donc un crayon et une feuille de papier et commença à écrire ce qu'il avait dans le cœur.

Castiel entendit un bruit derrière la porte. Il était resté assis sur la chaise toute la journée au cas où Dean reviendrait pour finir ce qu'il avait commencé.

Il descendit les escaliers en direction de la porte d'entrée. Il n'y avait personne, rien qu'une lettre sur le sol. Castiel l'à ramassa. Il y avait écrit son nom sur l'enveloppe.

Trouvant ça suspect, il l'ouvrit et commença à lire.

_Cas,_

_Je ne suis pas très bon pour écrire des lettres. Je ne l'ai jamais été. La dernière lettre que j'ai écrite, c'était probablement à l'école primaire. Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre._

_Je voudrais pouvoir te dire combien je suis désolé. Je t'aie déçu et j'espère que tu seras en mesure de me pardonner un jour. Ce n'était pas mon but. Tu me connais si bien, tu m'as toujours connu. Mais il ya encore certaines choses que tu ne sais pas et que je veux que tu saches. Alors maintenant, je vais tout te dire. Ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est que tes yeux sont beaux. Ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est que tes petites imperfections me plaisent. Tu ne sais pas ce que je retiens mon souffle chaque fois que tu es dans le coin parce que je crains le moment où tu me quitteras à nouveau. Je reste éveillé la nuit en souhaitant que tu sois ici, avec moi parce que je t'aime._

_Et maintenant, je dois te dire que je ressens pour toi, parce que je ne peux pas continuer sans ton amour. Je me sens comme la lune tournant autour de la Terre, parce que je suis attiré par toi et je n'arrive pas à m'échapper. C'est à toi que je pense quand je me réveille le matin et avant de m'endorme le soir. Je ne sais pas si les anges sont capables d'aimer de la même façon que les humains, mais si c'est le cas, et si tu ressens la même chose pour moi, reviens me voir._

_Rien que pour toi, Dean_

Dean regarda par la fenêtre et soupira. Il avait abandonné tout espoir. Castiel avait dû jeter la lettre sans même la lire. Ou bien la lire et puis la jeter ensuite. De toute façon, le résultat était le même. Ses efforts étaient vains. Il avait perdu Castiel à jamais et le pire, c'était que c'était sa faute. Il avait agi comme un psychotique ex-amant traque son petit ami, sauf qu'il n'était jamais sortit avec Castiel et - maintenant - il ne le ferait jamais.

Maintenant, il n'aurait jamais la chance d'avoir Castiel dans sa vie, son avenir. Castiel ne s'assoirait jamais sur une chaise à côté de son lit pour lui caresser la joue avec une affection tendre dans les yeux. Jamais. Dean soupira de nouveau.

Tout d'abord, il pensa qu'il venait d'imaginer le bruit de battement d'ailes car il ne l'avait presque pas entendu.

«Nous le sommes et moi aussi. » La voix de Castiel atteint son oreille et Dean se retourna.

L'ange se tenait en face de lui.

« Cas ... » Dean retint son souffle. « _Nous le sommes et moi aussi_ ? »

«Nous sommes capables d'aimer de la même façon que les humains. Et je ressens la même chose pour toi. » Avec ces mots Castiel fit disparaitre l'espace entre eux et l'embrassa d'un doux baiser unique.

Dean le regarda, incrédule, son cœur battant la chamade à la sensation des lèvres de Castiel contre les siennes. «Je ne te mérite pas. »

L'ange l'embrassa de nouveau. «Je te l'ai dit, Dean. Tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi, tout le temps que je passe avec toi, je le fait de mon plein gré et non parce que quelqu'un me l'a ordonné. Tu n'es pas une mission Dean. TU es beaucoup plus. Et si quelque chose t'arrivait, je me précipitais à tes côtés non pas parce que je suis ton ange gardien, mais parce que je t'aime plus que tout sur terre ou au le ciel. »

« Cas ...» Dean se trouva dans l'incapacité de parler, alors il pressa ses lèvres contre l'ange est il mit toute sa peur, sa colère, sa confusion, sa gratitude et son amour dans ce baiser. Pour ce soir, il le savait, les prières de Matt seraient sans réponse.


End file.
